Fearchar Fuy
Fearchar Fuy The king of Fuyian, Fearchar, was appointed king in the year 1253. After his father Arnold Fuy's death. He plans on taking back the stolen territory of Fuyian, but he needs to stand against the King of Tomania, Travis Toman, who's the strongest leader out of the 8 Kings. A couple of his a ancestor tried but they lost miserably. Him fighting could lead into a Royal War. Trying to avenge his father he almost goes psycho as all of the world around him Biography Fearchar was born in the year 1232 by his mother Elizabeth Roger and Arnold Fuy. He grow up with his younger sister Ana Fuy. In the age of 7 he went into a hunting trip with his father and mother, and was attacked by A rebellion group called Skull Breakers, and got a scar under his eyes. In the age of 10 he had already been the best at sword fighting for juniors, and was very skilled with the bow that he had to compete with older people. In the age of 13 he want to war with the Pierce which he was in the side lines for him to learn, soon was resolved by the marriage of Carlos Pierce and Alexandra Fuy. In the age of 16 he want with his father and uncle to The Grand King Assembly as his father' Second Guard. He there meet with all 8 Kings including Steven Toman, Carl Savaher, Spencer Riot, Jessica Ioan, Carlos Pierce, Olivia Warith, Matthew Lois. There Arnold also declared that Fuyian's Successor is Fearchar, which made Fearchar more relative to all the Kings. In the age of 18 his father went To Riotia to settle the stolen corps from Fuyian. Fearchar sat on the throne until his fathers comes back, he gained so much knowledge of how to become king. In the age of 20 his father had conflict with the Toman family which led to his assassination after a year, which made Fearchar the next king of Fuyian, when he went to the King's appointment ceremony . His Personal Guard Aaron Rein was assassinated by a man who's still unknown. He soon appointed Noble Warith as the next Personal Guard, The Prime Minister, and The First Commander. Relations Ana Fuy Ana was Fearchar's best friend, they used to do everything together, including Gardening flowers which was there favorite thing to do together, Fearchar made Ana marry Aaron Rein, after that she married Steward Toman in secret where they soon split when Travis knew, then Fearchar made her marry Noble Warith. Arnold Fuy His father always cared to give Fearchar attention and also to teach how to become the next king of Fuyian, he would take him to hunting trips, also to The Grand King Assembly. Fearchar didn't idolize his father very much, he thought that he was week for always kneeling to Tomania or others. Elizabeth Roger Fearchar has been very close to his mother. She was the only one he trusted, his mother held him close because he was the Successor of Fuyian, and was very much more liked out of his brothers. When he was appointed king started to support Kevin instead of Fearchar. Noble Warith Noble came to Fuyian in the year 1253, there he meet Fearchar. Noble started talking to Fearchar until he trusted him and made him his Personal Guard. When the war was announced he made him also the First Commander in chief, and the Prime Minister. Noble was a great help to Fearchar, but he's using him to conquer Fuyian for himself. Rose Ioan Rose came with her Mother Jessica Ioan to Fuyian in the year 1230, there she meet Fearchar and started to pretend to like him, because she knew that he is the Successor to Fuyian, Fearchar didn't not believe in love nor does he trust anyone, but the moment he saw Rose he loved her, he loved her enough to leave his beliefs and was blinded by love. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}